


Hold Your Hand

by Flung_through_galaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Reader Insert, hand-holding, this was written as an attempt to power through writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flung_through_galaxies/pseuds/Flung_through_galaxies
Summary: Is Poe Dameron one of those people who just has a naturally flirtatious personality, or is he actually into you?A fluffy repost from my Tumblr about hand holding and all the fluttery emotions it causes.





	Hold Your Hand

“Hey, we’re heading down to the mess hall. Wanna join?” Jess asks me, motioning down the hall that leads to the residential area.

I give her a smile, “Yeah, I’ll meet you there in a few. I’ve got to run this report down to Command.” Jess nods, turning to lead the group of pilots to lunch.

“We’ll see you there!”

I continue on my way to the command center, brushing some dust from my flightsuit along the way. All my grimey gear had been left in the locker room of the squadron bay, but the bright orange of the flightsuit didn’t hide the dust of the landing zone very well.

Upon entering command, I give a few officers polite nods, as I make my way to General Organa. The woman was standing near a large display that showed troop movements among various Resistance outposts. Poe Dameron was by her side, gesturing to a part of the display with a thoughtful look on his face.

The sight of Poe brings a small smile to my face that I quickly try to squander, hoping to maintain an air of professionalism despite my hopeless crush on the man. As I approach, General Organa takes notice of me first, finishing her words to Poe quickly before greeting me.

“Lieutenant, I trust that you have the mission report from this morning.”

I pull two data drives from one of my flight suit’s many pockets and hold them out for her to take.

“Yes, General. The plan went off without a hitch, and we even got the chance to grab some interesting files before we blew the data tower to bits.”

The General smiles at this, graciously accepting the data drives from me. “I’ll have our decryption team get right on this. Good work.” With that she turns, giving Poe a small smile before she makes her way towards the section of command that holds our decryption team.

I finally allow myself to truly look at Poe, not bothering to hide my smile as I see that one that is spread across his own face.

I’m expecting another round of harmless flirting from the pilot, having grown accustomed to his advances in the time I’d known him. I cross my fingers, hoping it just might mean as much to him this time as it always has for me.

“What are you grinning about, Dameron?”

Poe chuckles and shrugs, “I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed you having a serious conversation with anyone.”

I scoff, feigning offense and placing my hands on my hips.

“I’ll have you know that I’m plenty capable of having serious conversations when I put my mind to it. I just choose to be ridiculous most of the time,” I explain to the Commander, whose eyes are lit up with mirth. He takes a step closer, now standing right beside me.

“That’s why I like having you around. Always so cheerful,” Poe says, his lazy smirk making my knees go a little bit weak.

I hardly have the chance to blush, let alone respond, before he’s speaking again.

“You have lunch yet?”

I give a quick shake of my head, as an answer as well as a way to reel my thoughts in.

“I was planning on meeting Jess and the others after giving those drives to the General. Wanna join?”

Poe gives me one of his million credit smiles before he responds, “Of course.”

With that, the two of us make our way out of the command center and head towards the mess hall, making idle chit chat along the way.

About halfway to our destination, an astromech comes whizzing by, forcing Poe to step out of its way or risk having his foot run over. Our hands bump each other, fingers brushing together briefly and causing a small rush of warmth to travel up my arm.

When the droid passes, Poe quickly puts some distance between us, though the gap is noticeably smaller.

“I wonder what had that droid in such a hurry,” he muses, letting out a slightly awkward chuckle.

I shrug, “Must’ve been something important for it to risk decommissioning you with a broken foot,” I tease and we reach the mess hall.

Poe and I go through the food line quickly, not having to wait long because most everyone had already received their food and sat down.

It was easy to find the long table full of pilots, their orange flight suits giving them away. Poe and I greet our friends as we sit down beside one another.

Jess gives me a knowing look from across the table while Poe catches up with Snap. I playfully sneer at her, which causes her to chuckle.

The amount of people seated on the benches of our table causes Poe and I to sit rather close, our thighs mere centimeters from touching.

I’m talking to Jess about our mission earlier in the day when I feel Poe’s knee bump against my own. I glance over at him to see if he was trying to get my attention, but find that he’s busy talking to Kren Bast. He likely didn’t even notice the contact.

I try to ignore the feeling of his knee pressed against my own as I continue my conversation with Jess.

After I finish eating, I settle in to focus more on the conversations that were going on, resting my left hand on my thigh and propping my right elbow on the table to get comfortable as I listen to Jess recount a story from her days in training.

I notice movement out of the corner of my eye and glance down to see that Poe has adjusted as well. His right hand has moved to his own thigh, his fingers drumming against the fabric of his flight suit. I focus back on Jess, laughing along as she tells the group about the shenanigans we were involved in back in the day.

Jess is recounting the time we got busted for skipping out on chores to watch flight drills when I feel Poe’s pinky brush the tiniest bit against my own. I keep my eyes on Jess, but my focus is drawn to the miniscule contact.

I slide my hand closer, testing the waters as my pinky and the pad of my ring finger reach towards Poe, now brushing back. The contact is enough to set butterflies loose in my stomach as I wait for Poe’s reaction.

My mind is running wild at the possibility that my affections might just be reciprocated.

But what if the touch had only been an accident?

I can’t help but glance to the left for a moment to reassure myself. The tiny smirk that the pilot is now sporting silents my question, putting my heart at ease for the moment.

I feel my own lips start to tug up at the corners, no matter how hard I try to keep a straight face.

The next move is mutual, our hands sliding across each other’s until the back of Poe’s hand rests on my thigh, cradling my hand as our fingers lace together.

Poe’s thumb rubs back and forth a few times across my own, causing a pleasant warmth to spread across my face and chest, the flutter in my stomach stoked even more.

We sit this way for the remainder of Jess’ story, but my attention is only halfway on her tale. The other half is focused on the way my heart thumps in response to the feeling of Poe’s hand in my own.

His fingers are calloused, the skin just a little tougher than my own. His grip is gentle, and I realize that I like the way our hands fit together. The warmth of his touch makes me feel safe, secure.

As soon as Jess finishes her story, the pilots around the table laugh in appreciation of a punchline that wrapped the narrative up rather nicely. I chuckle as well and roll my eyes at my friend, who was basking in the glory of everyone’s attention.

I look over at Poe and see that he’s smiling at me, his eyes alight. I give his hand a tiny squeeze before I release it in order to gather my tray and get ready to leave the mess hall.

Poe walks alongside me to the tray deposit area, quickly setting his tray on the conveyor belt after I set down my own. He reaches his hand out towards mine and I give him a questioning look, eyebrows raised.

“I think I’m going through withdrawals already,” he jokes with a smile.

I bring my lower lip between my teeth to hold back a chuckle, reaching out to lace my fingers between his once again.

“I’m gonna have a hard time letting go if we keep this up,” I warn, my tone teasing.

Poe turns to face me, a smirk on his lips, before leaning his head down so that he can whisper in my ear.

“Then don’t let go,” he suggests, pulling back and pressing a quick kiss to my cheek.

We walk out of the mess hall hand in hand, a new reason for winning this war at our fingertips.


End file.
